Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch sensitive devices, such as touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive device can include a touch panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over the touch panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch or hover event and the position of the event on the touch panel, and the computing system can then interpret the event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the event.
When the object touching or hovering over the touch sensor panel is poorly grounded, touch or hover signals indicative of a touch or hover event can be erroneous or otherwise distorted. The possibility of such erroneous or distorted signals can further increase when two or more simultaneous events occur at the touch panel.